


How could he say no?

by Xnbun



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Uncle/Nephew Incest, kiddy miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xnbun/pseuds/Xnbun
Summary: Aaron has feelings he shouldn't.





	How could he say no?

**Author's Note:**

> Pls read the tags. First fic posted here, go easy on me. :')

He’d realized a long time ago, Miles must have been only five or six, still tiny enough for piggy-back rides. Miles has always been smaller and slighter than most kids his age, maybe that is why he would always demand to ride on his shoulders. Miles would tug his hand and give him a look he knew meant he was tired of walking, Aaron would always oblige. Miles would pout and get all huffy if he didn’t, but more importantly it made him happy and Aaron loved to hear him laugh. It was one of those times late one afternoon, returning to the apartment after a weekend game of basketball. Aaron had been teaching him to play. 

“Uncle Aaron?” Came Miles’ tired voice, as he slowed their pace to a stop. The kid looked just about ready to crash.

Getting the message, Aaron crouched down so Miles could hop up on his back. “Alright little man, up you go.” He said fondly. 

But Miles didn’t move. Turning to look at him properly, still crouched low, he asked “What is it?”. 

“Can… can you just carry me today?” Miles looked at him, pleading with his eyes. How could Aaron say no?

It was then that he realized. Then that his feelings became apparent to him. With Miles in his arms, tiny and sleepy, nestling his small frame against him, face buried where neck meets shoulder. Aaron realized his love for this boy was more than familial, his feelings had grown past what was appropriate for an uncle to feel towards his nephew. Perhaps if he had caught on to them sooner he could have curtailed them. After, he tried. He really did, disturbed as he was by himself, but it was no use. 

As time went on, Miles only seemed to get more comfortable with intimacy. Aaron cursed himself for not discouraging it, in fact he was afraid he had subconsciously encouraged the closeness to satisfy that perverse part of him he wished did not exist. But how could he stop Miles, how could he say no to things which had always been okay between them? How could he take away the comfort Miles found in his company like that? He was weak. All Miles had to do was look up at him with those eyes of his and he could have anything he wanted. It had always been this way, and Aaron could not change this, even now that Miles was thirteen. Aaron was strong, physically and mentally. He had to be, his work being what it was. But Miles was his one weakness. 

He hoped, as messed up as it was, the hints of something more he was getting from Miles were just projections of his own attraction. He hoped he could be that lucky, that he was imagining the way the boy looked at him sometimes. He hoped Miles would never ask him to do the things he so desperately wanted to do, with that pleading look of his. How could he say no?


End file.
